The True Narnian Prophecy
by Kiana Hunter
Summary: Revamped. Kurie Paravel is the daughter of the former king and queen of Narnia. But when the White Witch attacks her home Aslan rushes her to the world of man where she meets and befriends the Pevensie's. But when they are taken to the country side and enter Narnia will Kurie finally find the strength too take her home back?
1. Proloug

Wrong will be right when Aslan comes in sight

At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more

When he bares his teeth winter meets its death

And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again.

How long had I been gone, how different was my home? How I yearned too see my beautiful Narnia. Too bury my face in Aslan's mane, too torment Oreius and play with the creatures of the land I left behind. How different was home since I'd left? How much had the witch changed my beautiful spring time Narnia?

When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone

Sits at Cair Paravel in throne

The evil time shall be over and done.

When would the kings and queens come restore my home? What had Jadis done to Narnia by now? Who besides my mother and father were dead? I had so many questions, but no answers too match. His smile then passed through my ind and a light destroyed the darkness.

And when always fair princess returns home once more

Peace and Harmony shall return with her.

When princess of silver unites with king of gold

Evil shall forever be banished.


	2. Chapter 1 Bombing London

The bombs continued exploding, yet I remained frozen in my bed.

"KURIE!"

My father nearly broke down my door as he slammed it open. I continued hiding under my blankets while the bombs shook the house and lit up the sky in the wake of their destructive path.

"Kurie, get out of bed, hurry up let's go!"

Papa grabbed my hand and pulled me from my bed and down the stairs toward the back door, mama following right behind us. Throwing the back door open papa ushered both mum and I out the door and toward the bomb shelter. In mere seconds the bombs began raining down heavier and more intently. It was then I heard a scream and felt something splash across my neck and back. Looking back over my shoulder I had too force myself not too stop. I felt like my stomach was coming up, I wanted too vomit. For the second time in my life I had lost my parents to war. What was I supposed too do now that they were gone, I didn't want too be alone in the bomb shelter, I didn't want too be alone at all. There was only one thing I could think of too do, too keep myself from being alone. Mustering up the energy I ran diagonal from the bomb shelter and toward the wooden gate separating my home from next door. Opening the gate I ran into the next yard just in time too see two boys running back toward their house.

"EDMUND!"

"Don't worry mum I'll get him!"

I stumbled toward the woman who watched horrified as both of her sons ran toward the blaze.

"Mrs. Pevensie..."

She looked at me in a horrified state of shock.

"Kurie, dear god child where are your parents? Hurry now child get inside!"

I didn't say a word as she hurried me to safety. Once in I let my tears fall freely soaking my face. Sitting on one of the cots I cried helplessly into my hands, Susan sat beside me in comfort, she had been my best friend for a number of years now.

"Why do you always have to be so selfish! Why can't you ever do as you're told?"

"Peter..."

I called his name in hopes of pulling his attention away from his brother.

"Kurie? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your parents?"

I shifted my gaze away, I didn't want too explain what had happened too him.

"Alright Edmund, Lucy; off too bed."

Mrs. Pevensie ushered the younger two off to bed leaving Susan, Peter and I on our own. Peter sat down next to me and picked up my hand before moving a piece of hair out of my face.

"Kurie, what happened?"

I just wanted too sleep, but I knew Peter wouldn't let me, not until he was told what had occurred. I buried my face in my hands and let out a cry. Too be honest I didn't know where to begin in an explanation.

"Alright you three it's time to sleep, Kurie I'd like to speak with you in the morning."

"Yes ma'am..."

I spoke quietly before the elder lady went and laid with her youngest daughter. Susan laid down on the cot across from me, leaving the only place too sleep with Peter. Pulling me too face him I was forced too look into blue eyes.

"Kurie, what happened?"

His voice was quiet and gentle, he was being persistent about the matter and knowing him I wouldn't get away with silence. Collapsing on the cot I wrapped my arms around my own shaking body in hopes of stabilizing myself

"They're... they're gone Peter. A b-bomb it hit... a bomb exploded in my yard. Mum and dad they...they didn't make it to the shelter in time."

I looked up at him, his face was contorted in horror and sympathy.

"I didn't want too be alone..."

Peter shifted, lying down next to me his arms pulling me into a warm embrace.

"You'll never be alone Kurie, I promise."

We lied there in the darkness, bombs exploding through the night. I continued too cry, my eyelids heavy and my energy gone but sleep eventually came as impossible as it seemed.


	3. Chapter 2 Train Station

"If dad were here he wouldn't make us go."

"If dad were here, the war would be over and we wouldn't have to go!"

Edmund had been complaining about leaving home the whole trip to the station. Peter continued arguing back, but was at least using some logic.

"You will listen to your brother, won't you Edmund?"

Thankfully Mrs. Pevensie was able too cut into their argument. After speaking to Edmund she turned to Peter and I.

"Look after the others?"

"I will mum"

Peter gave his mother one last hug before letting go and smiling sadly. She then turned to men and wrapped me in a warm motherly hug.

"Kurie, try not too worry about anything. Things will be alright, you'll see; you've got Peter and the others to stand by your side." I nodded my head and accompanied it with a half halfhearted smile. Mrs. Pevensie pulled away and turned too give Susan and Lucy both hugs before the 5 of us were rushed too board the train. All four Pevensie children hung out a window waving goodbye to their mother.

"Goodbye mum, we'll miss you!"

Peter pulled himself back in and walked over to me before leaning against the compartment wall.

"Kurie, are you alright?"

Nodding my head I quickly wiped tears out of my eyes and looked up at him. Sitting down next to me he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"You're a really bad liar."

Leaning my head against his shoulder I took a deep breath before I started shaking, tears dripping down my face once more. Peter rested his chin on the top of my head in attempts too comfort me.

"What am I going too do now? My mum and dad are gone..."

I gripped tightly onto Peter's shirt and refused to let go, even when the others entered.

"Just try not too worry too much right now. Things will work out somehow, you'll see."

The train ride seemed so slow and was quite miserable. Edmund continued to ride and question Peter about myself. Why I couldn't stay with a member of my family and why I had too come along with them. Edmund also continued to remind me that I was not a member of their family and nothing more than an inconvenience.

"Where is she going to go Ed?"

"I don't know, nor do I care. She's nothing but an intruder to me."

Was that all I really was to the Pevensie's; an intruder? But if Peter knew about my worry I would have received a lecture. Nuzzling my head against him I brought his attention back toward me.

"Rest Kurie; try shutting your eyes and sleeping, you're safe."

He kept his arms around me too comfort me the best he could I eventually fell into an uneasy sleep, but it was sleep none the less.


	4. Chapter 3 Mrs McCready

I was still sleeping when the train halted at our stop, I woke to Peter shaking me softly. Looking up at hum through tired and heavy eyelids he smiled down at me gently and pulled me up. Peter kept his arm secured around my waist too help me maintain my balance.

"Come on beautiful."

Leaning against him we walked at a slow and even pace. As we exited the train we stepped onto a very empty platform. We were so far out in the country it made me question if there really were any people here. Peter helped me sit down on the wooden steps but continued too stand beside me. After some minutes a car pulled around the corner and all four Pevensie's raced too meet it, but it continued on without stopping.

"The professor knew we were coming."

"Perhaps we've been miss labeled."

I continued too sit on the stairs, my arms around my knees and head resting a top of them. Then as if from no where the sound of carriage wheels and horse hooves came from down the hill. The others turned their heads just in time too see an elder woman in the driver seat of the buggy stop in front of us.

"Mrs. McCready?"

"I'm afraid so, is that it than? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No ma'am, it's just us."

"Small favors."

She proceeded too nod her head in such a gesture too motion us into the back. Peter helped me up and escorted me toward the carriage before helping me in. Climbing in himself Peter helped his sisters up, he also attempted too assist Edmund but je just knocked Peter's hand away. Sighing Peter turned away from his brother and sat down next to me, wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. It took quite sometime but soon enough we came upon a large mansion. It was smaller than Cair Paravel but large enough I could pretend I was home, at least for a little while. The Pevensie's on the other hand seemed rather surprised. As soon as we stopped moving everyone got out. I however stummbled upon exiting and was caught by an unexpecting Peter. After grabbing my hand and suitcase we followed Mrs. McCready inside.

"The professor is unaccustomed too having children in his house and as such there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shoutin' or runnin', no improper use of the dumbwaiter, NO touching of the historical artifacts-"

She then turned her attention to Peter and I who still had our hands linked together. My grip on his hand tightened as I feared the worst would come. Right now Peter was the only person keeping me from completely loosing myself, and I didn't want too loose that link right now.

"No physical contact between boys and girls and above all, there shall be no disturbing of the professor."

Peter let go of my hand and walked toward McCready and spoke calmly to her.

"Ma'am this lovely young lady is someone I love dearly-"

That caused my face too heat up; Peter talking about that to anyone, myself included, caused mass embarrassment. McCready nodded her head too say she understood and too continue. I don't think she believed Peter and I knew what love was.

"And although she is close to my sisters I am the one she is closest too, and I'd like too be able too continue being her support right now. Both of her parents were killed in the most recent bombing on Finchley. Could you possibly make an exception on it, given the circumstances?"

She thought about his words before nodding again approving his request and then continued showing us around. The remainder of the day we spent settling in and listening to the radio broadcast as much as possible. There was rightful constant worry if their mother was alright.

"German aircraft's carried out several attacks on Great Britain last night."

Peter had been doing nothing but starring out the window in a depressed mood. Susan however had become upset enough with what she was hearing that she shut off the radio. The silence didn't bother me I'd barely been listening, then again I'd barely been talking either. But I continued too sit with Lucy, playing with her hair while she sat nervous in bed. Peter looked over his shoulder at us before getting up from the back of the chair.

"The sheets feel scratchy..."

"We'll be home soon Lucy, wars don't last forever."

Susan was very maternal to the lot of us, more motherly than I for sure. I was much more of a child and a lot more like Lucy. This allowed me too comfort Lucy as well but in a different way. Lucy would seek comfort in whomever she favored at the time, I could never tell who she seemed more favorable toward; Su or myself.

"If homes still there."

There it was again, Edmund's ever pessimistic attitude. Didn't he have something better to do then pick on his little sister? Apparently not, because for once he wasn't picking on me.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?"

"Yes mum."

"ED!"

Peter was always shouting at Edmund, it made me wonder if that's why he never listened too anyone. Even his mother had a hard time getting him to do anything. Peter turned back to Lucy and spoke happily to her in a last attempt too calm her down.

"You saw outside, this place is huge. We'll be able too do whatever we want here. You'll see, tomorrow's going too be great; really."

After that Peter grabbed my hand and stood ip so we could head to bed ourselves.

"Peter, do you promise?"

I was still just as quiet as before but he was still surprised I had said anything at all, I'd been so silent the last couple days.

"Promise what?"

"That tomorrow will be a good day..."

He smiled and nodded his head squeezing my hand tighter.

"Things will be better tomorrow, you'll see princess."

I fell asleep rather easily that night, curled up close to Peter and unqilling too let go. The next day I woke up with a start and couldn't help but cry, so I shook Peter awake fear plastered across my face. The thunder and lightning had woken me up. But although a thunderstorm had brought Peter and I together in the first place, they still frightened me.

"You lied..."

"Kurie, what are you talking about?"

Thunder crashed through the sky causing me too jump. Peter smiled knowingly at me before sitting up and wrapping me in a hug. After awhile we both got up too get ready, I was the slowest and last of us too be done. This in turn earned me another rude Edmund remark. Throughout the day we hadn't done much but eventually we all found ourselves together in the den.

"Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar, come on Peter gastrovascular?"

"Is it Latin?"

"Yes"

And in that moment Edmund came up with a comment even I couldn't argue with.

"Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?"

Susan slammed the large dictionary shut and sighed in irritation. I was honestly shocked she never kicked his head.

"We could play hide and seek."

"But we're already having so much fun."

Peter was immensely fed up with the game and trying too irritate his sister as he turned back to Lucy.

"Come on Peter, please; pretty please?"

"Please Peter, I'm bored sitting here. Can we, pretty please?"

"One...two...three..."

Lucy smiled brightly while Susan sighed in defeat. She's become such a bookworm, she never wanted too have fun anymore. We all quickly got up and darted in different directions, but Peter grabbed my hand and dragged me back.

"No way, you're in an unfit mood too run around without me watching you, you're not going anywhere. Besides, I could think of...something else, for you and I too do."

"Nice try Prince Charming, but I want too play."

I responded back as I took off, I wanted too feel myself again, even just a little bit.


	5. Chapter 4 Hide and Seek

I ran down the hallway attempting too find a hiding place of my own. But even with all the large items lying around finding a place too hide wasn't as easy as I expected. I continued searching but jumped when I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"98...999...100, ready or not here I come."

"Cheater!"

"More then you know. See princess, your hearing is better than mine, and you're going too help me find the others."

I glared at him before flicking him in the head.

"You're the worst."

Then I heard it, the slightest creak in the wooden floors followed by the shouting of a hyperactive child.

"I'm back, I'm back; everything is alright!"

"Shush he's coming."

I pulled Peter a bit faster until we came upon Lucy standing in the middle of a hall looking rather confused. Edmund however was coming out of his hiding place behind a tapestry a rather angry look on his face.

"You know, I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game."

"Weren't you wondering where I was?"

"That's the point, that's why he was seeking you."

Turning around I saw Susan come up a small flight of stairs. She seemed a bit shocked the game had been so short or at least that Edmund and Lucy came out of hiding before being found.

"Does this mean I win?"

"I don't think Lucy wants too play anymore."

"but I've been gone for hours..."

I raised an eyebrow at Lucy; gone for hours, her excited screaming, could she have been to Narnia? The others looked at the young girl curiously. Looking away I shrugged it off, time moved differently in Narnia. Often times it moved faster, but it could also slow down as well. Together we all entered the room Lucy had exited, a beautiful wardrobe stood lonely against the far wall. Susan moved toward it and began inspecting, entering the doors and moving coats aside. She knocked on the back board of the wardrobe.

"Lucy the only wood here is the back of the wardrobe."

"One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination."

I felt bad for Lucy, the only one in the house who believed her was myself and I couldn't say anything. Lucy was still a child and would no doubt run to Peter with an "I told you so" attitude and tell him even I knew of Narnia, and then Peter would call me crazy. I loved him, but he didn't have much of an open mind and because of that telling him things was a choosy game of caution.

"But I wasn't imagining!"

Lucy shouted at the four of us. I flinched on the inside when I was grouped in with the others; the only person that believed her, then again she didn't know I believed her.

"Well I believed you."

"You do?"

"Yeah didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?"

"Oh would you just stop, you just have too make everything worse don't you."

What was going too happen now, I just had a feeling it was going too backfire somewhere. Edmund was about too go off and it wasn't exactly possible too shut Peter up now. Then again I preferred not too say anything, I enjoyed keeping quiet since the raid. Edmund stocked toward us getting in our faces.

"Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not! And you little miss Kurie, have no place in this family, you shouldn't even be here!"

With that being said Edmund stormed out. Susan walked toward us looking very disappointed before she walked out as well.

"Oh that was nicely handled."

"But it really was there."

"Susan's right Lucy, that's enough."

Peter wasn't the same Peter he was back home. He was changing and having too take on the lead role in his family, and I know he was scared, he was still a very young man. He wasn't old enough too go to war, but he wanted so badly too do something. Grabbing my hand as he walked out. Peter pulled me along while shaking his head. I wanted so badly too understand what he was thinking, but for a long time now I never did.


	6. Chapter 5 That Evening

"Kurie, come on, say something to me, please."

Peter spoke to me while changing into his pajamas. Once done he sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Kissing my cheek gently he spoke to me again.

"Kurie, please, what else is wrong?"

"Edmund's right... I'm not part of this family and I don't have any business being here..."

Grabbing hold of me he pulled me up sharply, practically taring my arm off.

"Stop listening to Ed! You do have a right; you're the girl I plan on marrying, which gives you every right!"

Peter smiled softly at me and pulled me close, hugging me tightly.

"Alright Kurie, your turn. Go get ready for bed."

Walking into the bathroom I stared at myself in the mirror and sighed. Picking up my hairbrush I ran it through my hair and washed my face. Stepping out I reached for my nightgown before feeling a hand on my hip pull me backward.

"Peter! Not fair let go!"

"After I double check my work and make sure you're actually okay."

"I'm fine Peter, really. I'll be okay!"

The door slammed open and Edmund walked through. Quickly I shot my gaze down and sighed nervously.

"Really Kurie? He's two years younger, why do you let hum get to you?"

"She might be older Pete, but she acts more like she's Lucy's age."

"Oh just shut up!"

Pulling my knees to my chest I leaned against Peter who kept me close in hopes of comfort. He shook his head before kissing my own and standing up.

"Kurie, go get dressed and then come try and sleep."

Slowly standing up I walked back into the bathroom and changed my clothes. Looking in the mirror again I ran my fingers through my hair. I missed my true self and hoped the day I could return home would arrive soon. Changing clothes I walked back to bed and curled in a ball. Peter wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck. Turning over I buried my face in his chest just under his chin.

"What are we going too do with you Kurie?"

"Getting rid of her sounds like a good idea."

Peter's comment too lighten my mood failed as Edmund walked out of the room.

"Stupid selfish git."

Peter remarked as he hugged me tighter and closed his eyes.

"Sleep well Peter."

"I will don't worry. And for my sake Kurie, don't listen to Edmund."

Nodding my head I played his his hair as he fell asleep. Peaking over his shoulder I watched Lucy run passed, Edmund soon followed after her.

"Have fun you two."


	7. Chapter 6 Peter, Wake Up!

"Peter wake up! It's there, it's really there!"

I had been sleeping soundly on Peter's shoulder when Lucy came running excitedly into the room. I woke from my slumber when he rolled over, I wasn't angry but I did hate too be woken, especially because it was my first peaceful slumber in days.

"Lucy what are you talking about?"

It was so easy too hear how tired he was, it was evident in his voice. He himself had only fallen asleep about the same time I did. But then again, he may have fallen asleep before me. I couldn't help but feel bad when he was woken without much rest, it seemed too happen a lot with his sisters around.

"Narnia! Its all in the wardrobe like I told you!"

A rather tired Susan had finally made her way into the bedroom.

"Oh Lucy you've been dreaming."

"No I haven't, I saw Mr. Tumnus again, and this time Edmund went too!"

At that moment I was awake, Edmund had been to Narnia; question was, what would he sat next? Peter and Susan genuinely seemed shocked and looking at Edmund he didn't seem too happy that Lucy had told everyone.

"You saw the faun?"

"Well, he didn't actually go there with me, what were you doing Edmund?"

So many questions needed too be answered, but it was so late that no one wanted to answer them. Susan and Peter were both upset about being woken over the situation, I wasn't happy myself, but I was probably happier than the other two.

"I was just playing along! You know what little children are like these days, they just don't know when too stop pretending."

Sighing I placed my face in my hand and shook my head. Lucy started tearing up and began sobbing before running out the door. Susan followed Lucy out the door and Peter followed suit, pausing too look at me. Grabbing his robe he pushed Edmund over and left out the door. Standing up I grabbed my robe and followed the other three out of the room, I paused in front of Edmund and shook my head. He just glared at me; I still was unsure of why he hated me as much as he did.

Stopping in the hallway I stood behind Peter and grabbed the sleeve of his robe, he removed my hand from the fabric and grabbed it in his own. Lucy had smacked into a man; whom I'm sure could only be the professor, and was now crying into his chest. I felt bad for her I really did, I didn't know exactly how she felt, but I did know that if I had said anything I would be in the same position.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stable- oh, Professor! I told them you were not to be disturbed."

Mrs. McCready came around the corner tying her robe around herself. She seemed shocked when she saw the professor standing in front of us children, aside from one. The little monster Edmund was the only child not standing amongst us.

"Oh it's alright Mrs. McCready, I'm sure there is a logical explanation. But I think these two could use some hot chocolate."

"I'm confused Sir, you said two. Lu is the only one upset, who else do you mean?"

He looked at me his soft knowing eyes and nodded his head, telling me too follow Lucy and Mrs. McCready. I was curious on if there was something deeper in already knew. But none the less I did as requested and followed the two into the kitchen where I sat next to Lucy. Mrs. McCready started to heat up some water in the kettle and sat down next to Lucy and I. Wrapping my arms around the younger girl I played with her hair. She was my little sister, and taking care of her was something that I felt the need too do.

Mrs. McCready soon had brought us some hot chocolate, had a cup of her own and left Lucy and I too ourselves. Sitting there I starred at her quietly, she looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

"I believe you Lu."

"You what?"

"I believe you, I believe you about Narnia. If you can promise not to say I would I'll tell you a secret."

She nodded her head anxiously, leaning forward she looked up at me, curiosity filling her soft eyes.

"My home; my real home, is Narnia. I was born there, my parents were the king and queen. Until that evil witch; Jadis, destroyed them, and sent Narnia into a never ending winter."

Her face was full of shock but she still smiled brightly. She hugged me tightly and began nodding off against my chest. Sitting her up I helped her to her bed, tucked her in, kissed her goodnight and went to my own bed. Peter lay in bed waiting for me, his hair was swept lightly across his beautiful blue eyes which looked at me softly. One of his arms lay over his stomach, his other hand reached out to me. I gladly excepted his hand and moved toward him, leaning down I kissed him lightly and then crawled over the top of him. Resting myself against the side of him I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Goodnight Princess, I love you."

"I love you too Peter."

The next day we all spent some time outside, it was such a nice day out and the air was cool and crisp. Lucy sat reading under a tree and I sat next to her, I was not happy with Peter.

"Peter please, I want too play cricket too."

He shook his head at me and turned back to the game. Picking up a small pebble off the ground I chucked it at his shoulder sticking my tongue. I wanted to join in on the game as well but he was once again playing the over protective boyfriend.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth Kurie, or I'll bite it off."

Pulling my tongue back in I folded my arms, pouted and returned too watching them play. It was rather adorable when he started narrating the cricket game.

"Peter winds up, goes for the bowl!"

The ball came down and hit Edmund hard in the leg, Once again he lost his mind one Peter and started complaining about the ball hurting him.

"Whoops! Wake up dolly daydream."

"Can't we play hide and seek again?"

"I thought you said it was a kid's game?"

"Besides we could all use the fresh air."

Susan was trying to be the smart one again, it really was getting somewhat aggravating; she used too be so much fun, and my best friend. But lately, well after Peter and I got together, she hadn't been the same. She was always trying to be an adult, and I understood that in these times of need, but she shouldn't always have to play the mother.

"Not like there isn't air inside."

"Are you ready then?"

"Are you?"

Peter wound up, tossed the ball and threw it to Edmund. Ed whacked it hard enough with the cricket bat that it went crashing through and upstairs window, and loud banging sound filling the air. Lucy looked at all of us in excitement and stood up. We all ran inside and up the stairs, standing around we looked on in horror at the suit of armor that was smashed to the ground.

"Well done Ed!"

"You bowled it!"

"Listen, McCready is coming!"

We all looked at each other, Susan seemed scared. Peter grabbed my hand and I followed him the closest I could. My lungs began hurting and I began falling behind. We ran in to a door and heard Mrs. McCready on the other side, Peter turned to us and began pushing us all the opposite direction.

"What? She's fast than she looks."

After that we all followed Lucy and Edmund who ended up opening the door to the room that housed the wardrobe. Edmund ran toward the wardrobe and opened the doors, Susan and Peter looked on as if he were insane.

"Come on!"

"You've got to be joking"

"GO!"

Peter began pushing us into the closet, I was in front of him while he hung over me looking out a crack in the door of the wardrobe.

"Get back!"

Susan was having a meltdown and dragged Peter back as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me along with him. Soon I began too feel a coldness and heard the chirping of birds, and I knew I was home. Peter and Susan fell backward and I went down with Peter landing in his lap. For the first time in four years I had finally returned home.


	8. Chapter 7 The World of Narnia

"Impossible..."

Susan stood up in shock, and too see Susan stumped for once was quite a site to behold. Peter whom I had been sitting on pushed me up before standing himself. Looking around I had a large smile on my face, the first one in some time I was sure. I was finally home and the kings and queens had come with me; and now that they were here, Narnia and all of it's inhabitants would be free.

"Don't worry, it's probably just your imagination."

It was nice too see Lucy taunting her siblings for once, I was proud of her in that moment. I was so full of joy in seeing that and being home that the smile on my face seemed too go on forever. Nothing seemed like it could ruin it, not even the little bug Edmund.

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it?"

Peter took a few steps toward Lucy which caused her too step back in return, she seemed very much up to something. Although her siblings were more trouble than she was I knew when she was going to do something, and right now she was definitely in the mood to do something.

"No, it wouldn't, but this might!"

Lu nailed Peter in the face with a snowball and he started laughing. As if the smile on my face was already large it seemed too become larger in that instant. Bending down I picked up some snow of my own and hit Lucy with my own snowball. It wasn't long before an all out war of snow began and I felt something my stomach. It wasn't bad, it was the one of the most amazing feelings I had ever felt. But our fun was soon ended when Susan got Edmund in the arm with a ball of snow.

"Ow! Stop it!"

"You little liar!"

"You didn't believe her either"

"Apologize to Lucy, say you're sorry!"

"Alright, I'm sorry"

"That's alright, some little children just don't know when to stop pretending."

Lucy looked to Edmund, a smug look upon her childish face, he just looked back at her with an upset look in his eye and muttered a very funny. Susan seemed to become concerned once again, she could never have fun for more than a few quick minutes. She mentioned heading back and that caught my interest, but I chose too pretend to ignore the idea. Edmund seemed too get better after that, he wanted to look around, but I wondered if he himself were up to something.

"I think Lucy should decide."

Peter seemed enthusiastic about the adventure to be had and Lucy was all the more happy. She came to the conclusion that she wanted to introduce us to Mr. Tumnus, nodding his head Peter agreed with Lucy's request and let the rest of us know that Mr. Tumnus it was. But Peter turned on his heels and walked back into the wardrobe, Susan was looking at her clothes and more than happy to follow Peter back into the wardrobe to return home.

"We can't go hiking in the snow, dressed like this."

Peter returned from his quick trek to the wardrobe, five coats in his arms.

"We can use these coats. I don't think the professor will mind, and if you think about it logically we're not even taking them out of t he wardrobe."

Peter handed a coat to each of us as the conversation unfolded, but as I was putting my coat on and settling into the warmth Edmund started throwing another fit.

"But that's a girls coat!"

"I know"

Peter replied to Edmund so nonchalantly that even I was dumfounded. Grabbing my hand Peter began pulling me away with Lucy running ahead of us. The lot of us walked through the snow laughing and talking, Lucy's happiness and smile was overwhelmingly contagious that the smile on my face was bright and true. Edmund on the other hand was sulking and his attitude was making the happiness fade away, bringing me down. Walking over a hill Lucy halted on a dime, she took off running when she saw an open door that was broken off the hinge.

"LUCY!"

Releasing my hand Peter took off after her and I in turn followed suit, Susan and Edmund were close behind myself. Entering the house I looked around horrified, the house was in ruin. I just couldn't understand why the witch felt the need too continue to do this. Mr. Tumnus definitely had put up a fight when he was taken, but it still was depressing to see Narnia in such a horrible time.

"Who could do something like this?"

"Peter what's that on the wall?"

Peter pulled a piece of parchment off the wall and began reading from it.

"The former occupant of the premises; the faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting trial of High Treason against-"

I began blocking out what was being read and trailed off in to my own thoughts, which were probably worse than the note Peter was reading. I was thinking about my parents and the way Narnia used to be before this awful war began. Back when I was a child and I could dance with the nymphs and swim with the mermaids, play with the centaurs that were my age, my friends. And back when tormenting Oreius was allowed, or never allowed, but it was fun and easy. It was then that I finally broke from my memories and realized I was alone in the house. But it wasn't long before Peter returned and grabbed my hand.

"Kurie come on"

Meeting back up with the others we froze in our steps as the bushes started rustling. Peter kept me close and the girls behind him, Edmund stood close to all of us unsure of what to do. Moments later our worry seemed to be for naught when a beaver stepped out. I turned my head into Peter's chest to shield my face, anyone from Narnia was bound to recognize me, and that wasn't something I needed right now. I needed to pull Peter aside and explain to him that this was my home, before anyone else could spill that secret.

"It's a beaver..."

Lucy seemed slightly shocked but not to shocked, Peter let go of me but I still kept my back turned. Peter walked toward the beaver making clicking noises and rubbing his fingers together.

"Here boy... come here..."

"Well I ain't going to smell it if that's what you want."

Everyone jumped in surprise and I did as well, but mine as reaction to the others. The beaver began walking toward Lucy as Peter wrapped his arm back around me.

"Lucy Pevensie?"

Lu nodded her head as I peeked out from my spot in Peter's chest. The beaver handed her a handkerchief, and I recognized it has hers. They began talking about it being the one that she gave to Tumnus and how he had gotten it to the beaver when they took him away. Lucy began asking all sorts of questions but the beaver refused to answer, only stating that we needed to move further in. Susan grabbed Peter's arm and pulled him back slightly, telling Peter that we should go back, because we didn't know this beaver.

"He says he knows the faun"

"He's a beaver he shouldn't be saying anything."

"Is everything alright?"

Peter nodded his headed assuring him that we were just talking before we followed after him. We walked for sometime under a bridge and over some ice before we arrived at the home of the beaver.

"There it is, home sweet home."

Lucy was happy to see it, she thought it was beautiful and began complimenting Mr. Beaver about it before a new voice came to my ears, a female voice this time.

"Is that your Beaver? I find out you've been out with badger again and I'll- oh they're not badgers. Oh I never thought I'd live to see this day."

She turned to Mr. Beaver and began giving him a rough time, only for it to backfire on her.

"You couldn't have given me ten minutes warning?"

"I would have given you a week if I thought it would help."

"Well you must be cold and hungry, let's get you inside for some food and civilized company."

We all followed her into the dam and sat down, Peter took my coat off and I sat down hoping that I could still hide my face.


	9. Chapter 8 Beaver's Home

I watched from under my bangs as Mrs. Beaver hurried around the cozy room. I was hoping that my hair would be enough to keep my face covered. The magic that warped my true form was still around me but if my face were to be seen then they would know who I was in an instant.

"Fish and sticks dear?"

She set the plate down in front me me as Peter sat down next to myself. Standing up I moved so Lucy could sit down, I wanted to look around a little bit, and keep myself out of site. Peter looked confused that I had moved away from him.

"Is there nothing we can do about Mr. Tumnus?"

"Well... there's hope!"

"Yeah there's a load full of hope... Aslan is on the move."

Giggling softly under my breath so no one could hear me a smile spread crossed my lips. I couldn't wait to get to the camp of resistance, and I couldn't wait to see Aslan. Then Edmund started asking questions about who Aslan was, of course he wouldn't know but that didn't stop the beavers from laughing about his lack of knowledge about Narnia.

"Well we haven't actually been here very long."

"He's only the king of the whole wood... the real king of Narnia, and he's waiting for you!"

"Waiting for us?"

Lucy was so cute, the way she asked questions. Then Mr. Beaver went on explaining the reasons for things and why they were happening; like Aslan's return, Tumnus arrest and the secret police. Susan jumped to conclusions again and accused them of blaming us for everything.

"Not blaming you, thanking you."

"There's a prophecy... 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne the evil time shall be over and done.'"

I stood there, staring at the wall waiting for him to finish reciting the prophecy, but he never got around to it. Somehow I figured that the beavers know who I was and they were waiting for me to rise up and finish the end of the prophecy. Turning around I started walking back toward the table.

"You know that doesn't really rhyme."

"I know but you're missing the point."

"And when always fair princess returns once more, peace and harmony shall return with her. When always fair princess unites with high king of gold, evil shall be forever banished."

Peter turned and looked at me, not a word was spoken between the two of us and then I turned my head away from him.

"It had been foretold that the two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve would appear to defeat the white witch and restore peace in Narnia. We however had given up hope of your return child."

"And you think that we're the ones?"

Peter had turned back to the beavers to argue out another fight.

"Well you better be, Aslan's already figured out your army!"

"And you've returned our princess."

Peter and Susan went into explaining that they must have it wrong, that we were from Finchley, that I was human and there was no way for me to have come from Narnia. That only drew a sigh from my lips, if only they knew, if only they understood that this was indeed my home. Why else would I hide my face, why else would I know the prophecy? Peter stood up announcing that it was time that we all went home, he even reached out to grab my hand. Lucy cried out about helping Mr. Tumnus as Peter told us all we were heading home. The only thing he told poor Lu was that it was out of our hands and with that Susan thanked them for their hospitality.

"Ed, time to go- Ed?"

Peter took a look around the room for the youngest male Pevensie, but couldn't find him. He began growing upset that the door to the dam was open and Edmund was gone.

"I'm going to kill him."

"You may not have to, has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

And with that said we all took off after him, me in the lead of everyone. I had shot out the door before Peter and the beavers were even done talking about Edmund. I had a strange feeling I knew where he was going, and where he was going was not good for any of us. Peter was following close behind me, screaming at me to stop running. Honestly this was about getting Edmund back, not stopping me from running out of breath. Reaching the top of the hill I watched in horror as Edmund walked through the gates to the witch's castle. Everyone else was there seconds after me, Lucy was screaming for her brother. Wrapping my arms around her I pulled her close to me, she needed to be silenced, the witch knowing we were here was not knowledge that would be safe for her to have. Peter started off after Edmund until Mr. Beaver grabbed his sleeve stopping him.

"Get off me! We just can't let him go!"

Peter began becoming more and more upset with each passing moment, aggravated that Beaver wouldn't let him retrieve his brother. But then again if I wasn't holding onto Lucy I would have stopped hum myself, just because Edmund was stupid and fell for the witch's trap didn't mean I would let Peter fall into it as well.

"Don't you get it? He's the bait! She wants all of ya in there! To kill ya!"

"This is all your fault! None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!"

I could hear the argument coming on and I turned to walk away, Peter obviously detested Narnia, meaning now that he knew who I really was meant I probably wasn't on the top of his list anymore.


	10. Chapter 9 We Need to Talk

I walked back to the beavers dam alone, what was I supposed to do now, knowing Peter seemed to hate Narnia and my home. I tried my hardest too hold the tears back, but with everything that had already happened recently I felt the hot tears roll down my cheeks and freeze to my face.

"Kurie?"

I felt someone grab my hand and hold to it tightly, pulling me back from the direction I was moving. I was feeling overwhelmed by recent events and the worry that he would turn on me due to his irritation with Narnia that I just couldn't manage to get the tears to stop.

"Kurie, what's wrong? Tell me, please..."

Turning around and facing Peter, tears continued too fall from my eyes and were now stinging my face. Reaching his hand out Peter wiped the water from my cheeks and pulled me close to him.

"Why are you crying?"

"What am I supposed to do Peter? You're in denial about what you heard about me and you hate it here..."

Peter seemed shocked and fell back slightly and going quiet before regaining his composure and his grip on me.

"I... never said I hated it here, I just want to get Edmund back and take the four of you home where you're all safe."

I pushed him away from me, I didn't feel like I had control, I felt a mix of emotions including sadness, anger and annoyance.

"That's your home Peter! Here, in Narnia, I am home! This is my home Peter, where I was born and raised until I was 8, how else could I have finished reciting that prophecy?"

Again Peter seemed shocked and at this point I knew I had no choice but to completely reveal the truth to him. Looking up I squared my shoulders and took in a deep breath, looking Peter in the eye I searched them for anything.

"Pete, I was adopted you know that. But this, this is where I was born. Aslan removed me from this world when I was 8 when my parents were killed by the witch queen, during this long war, in this world, over a hundred years ago."

Peter seemed to become more lost with every word I spoke.

"That's impossible and insane, you're not over 100 years old, you're a year younger than me, and I'm not that old."

Nodding my head I sighed and reached out to grab his hand.

"Yes Peter, because I've been living in the world of man, in your world. Time flows differently in each dimension. Why is it so hard for you to comprehend that this is my home? Lucy understood plain and simple."

"You told Lu before me!"

"Don't start yelling at me Peter, save it for Edmund. It's hard to tell someone like you, someone with a closed off mind. I love you, but your mind isn't open, and because of who I am I fear you're going to change your feelings toward me. This isn't even how I really look..."

By this point I had tears on my face once more.

"Kurie, my feelings aren't going to change based on what you look like, I love you for you, not how you look, so if it's different than this just show me."

I took a breath and all the magic and energy that I had been using too hold up the human look faded away. My hair grew to my hips and the silver color I always loved was added back into my hair. Looking down at my feet I watched tear drops melt the snow at my feet. I felt a strong hand lace into my hair and kiss me lightly.

"This is what you're worried about, your hair being different? Kurie you're no different to me, you're worrying about this way to much."

Taking a step forward I dropped my forehead against his chest, I felt guilty for blowing things out of proportion and not just being honest with him. I felt guilty for loosing my faith and trust in him. I had just done the one thing I had always laughed at Susan for and felt the need to apologize.

"I'm sorry Peter..."

"It's okay, just don't worry so much. I'm always going to stand by you Kurie, and I'm always going to love you. I'm just confused and somewhat disappointed that you hid something so important from me. No more secrets?"

Nodding my head I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head deep into his chest.

"No more secrets."

I shivered against him revealing the fact that I was colder than I let on. I felt Peter pull myself as close as he could into him, trapping me in a constricting hug.

"Peter... I love you..."

"I love you too."

No hesitation, just his simple response and his body giving me the heat that my own had been longing for. That was all I needed to feel better about everything. Peter always gave me the sense that no matter how bad things got, it would always turn around.

"Better?"

"Yes"

Then the romantic moment being shared shattered in an instant. Susan, Lucy and Mr. Beaver came running down the hill at top speed. Something was wrong, and we were about to find out what.


	11. Chapter 10 They're After Us

"Hurry mum, they're after us!"

The four of us ran into the dam shouting, we were in a hurry after all.

"Right then"

"What is she doing?"

Susan was frantic, someone was stalling and that made Susan uncomfortable, and even more nervous. This in turn made the rest of us uptight and all the more nervous. Then Mrs. Beaver explained that we would be thanking her later because her husband gets cranky when he's hungry. He turned snapping and complaining that he was already cranky.

"Do you think we'll need jam?"

How out of place could one question be, and out of Susan's mouth no less. And with the last word out of Peter's mouth we were down in the tunnel following the beavers. The two of them started arguing about where it led as Lucy fell. I went back to grab her hand and pull her up as Peter continued holding tightly to mine as a howl echoed through the tunnels.

"They're in the tunnel!"

Pulling on Lucy we ran into a dead end and stopped. Holding on to Peter's coat I buried myself against him, now what were we going to do? Mr. Beaver climbed up a wall with a hidden ladder and out a hole. Mrs. Beaver, Lucy and Susan clambered up after, Peter pushed on me sending me up the ladder after. He climbed up close behind me and moved a crate in front of the opening. By the time things had calmed down a bit we had realized that Lucy had fallen again. When she stood up we saw animals turned to stone, and Mr. Beaver started crying.

"He was my best mate."

"What happened to them?"

"This is what happens to the enemies of the white witch."

Peter pushed me behind him, protective as always. I listened as the fox explained to us that he was one of the good guys and that he had an unfortunate family resemblance to the wolves. We needed to get to safety and the fox knew it, so he suggested that we argue breeding later, Peter wanted to know what he had in mind. With that we were all up in a tree as the fox stood in the center on the ground. Looking to my left I saw the wolves break down the barrier and surround the fox.

"Evening gents, did we lose something?"

"Don't patronizing me, we know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some human."

When they went in for the attack Lucy cried and Peter quickly quieted her down. Turning my head into Peter's shoulder I sobbed quietly; I was scared, my beloved Narnia had gone to the dogs, quite literally. Soon the wolves were gone and Peter jumped down from the tree, helping the rest of us down, It was then that we set ourselves around the fire for the night.

"Quit squirming, you're worse than beaver on bath day."

"Worst day of the year"

Moving so I was lying in the snow Peter shook his head and moved me so at least my head was out of the snow and lying in his lap. Of course I should have known better than to lie in the snow. The fox got up quickly, he had decided that he was all out of time for healing yet I wished that he would except some more. Bowing to us as soon as Susan asked if he was leaving.

"It's has been a privilege my queen and an honor, but Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops.

"You've seen Aslan?!"

"What's he like?"

"How is he?"

"He is magnificent as ever Princess, and like everything we have ever imagined. You'll be glad to have him by your side against the white witch."

Susan jumped on it telling him that we were fighting in no war, and when he asked Peter, he to agreed with Susan. Some more talk ensued but I chose to lie quietly, I would talk to Peter about it later. He knew this was my home and he couldn't just abandon it, not without abandoning me.


	12. Chapter 11 Father Christmas

As the sun rose we resumed our adventure. It was cold out yet not as bad as the day before. Peter kept me close to him; protective as always as we trudged through the snow our feet sinking with every step we took.

"Now Aslan's camp is by the stone table, just over the frozen river."

"River?"

I cringed as Susan started up, because now she was worrying if not out loud then mentally about the cons of a river.

"Don't worry, it's been frozen solid for 100 years."

"It seems far..."

I tilted my head up too look at Peter, but his face was twisted with despair, and that was something I never wanted too see him feel.

"It's the world dear, did you expect it to be small?"

"Smaller..."

Susan looked at Peter with pure annoyance covering her face, one of these days I was going too out her on it. All of this; whatever it happened to be, jealousy of some kind maybe, but it was getting old. Our group continued to walk onward, the beavers telling us to hurry up every so often.

"Come on, before we're old."

"If he tells me to hurry up one more time, I am going to turn him into a big fluffy hate."

Peter's comment was cute as he picked Lucy; who was becoming more and more tired, up onto his back. He couldn't hold my hand and carry her at the same time, but I knew if I were to get to far ahead of him, I would get an earful.

"Hurry up Son of Adam, we don't have all day!"

"He is getting kinda bossy..."

The Pevensie children seemed so relaxed walking across the snow, but I still managed to find myself on edge. I could hear bells now far behind us and it made the tension rise within me, yet I found myself feeling no need to alert anyone else, but Mr. Beaver seemed to do it for me.

"Its her run!"

Peter set Lucy on the ground, grabbed our hands and pulled us with him. Jumping over a ledge as quickly as he could Peter helped each one of us down from there.

"Quick down here!"'

We sat under the ledge, Peter and I on either side of Lucy, one of our hands each over her mouth. Looking up at Peter I pleaded softly with my eyes, pleaded for any sign of comfort. Reaching over with his free hand he grabbed hold of mine and smiled the best he could, he knew I was scared. As the minutes slowly ticked by Peter and I slowly let our hands fall away from Lu's mouth.

"Maybe she's gone?"

"I'll go have a look"

I gripped Peter's hand tighter in my own; refusing to let go, I was not letting him leave that easily, not when danger was so strong and prudent. Not only did his sisters need him right now, I did as well.

"Peter, please don't..."

"No, you're no good to Narnia dead"

"Neither are you beaver..."

"Thanks dear"

Mr. Beaver climbed over the edge and everything fell silent for a long moment. And then I heard screaming, Mr. Beaver was leaning over the edge, he managed to surprise Lucy in to a scream that resulted in him screaming as well.

"I hope you've all been good because there is someone here to see you."

Peter was the first too leave the safety, keeping the three of us behind him, my hand still remaining in his. Standing up straight a man stood tall in front of us, a large bag in is sled. Lucy's face let up when she realized just who stood before her.

"Merry Christmas sir!"

"It certainly is Lucy, now that you have arrived."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia."

He walked back toward his sled and pulled the bag open, pulling out different items for each of us, Father Christmas was not one to leave anyone out. Lucy was so excited it was cute to see just how she was with gifts bestowed on her. First he pulled out a flask of something and a dagger before turning to face Lucy.

"These are for you, the Juice of the Fire Flower, one drop of this will cure any injury. And although I do not expect you to use it, this."

"I think I could be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could, but battles are often ugly affairs."

Then it was Susan's turn, a bow with a set of arrows held in a quiver. Susan took them gratefully but also had something to say.

"What happened to battles are ugly affairs?"

"And though you do not seem to have trouble making yourself heard, this. Blow it, and where ever you are, help will come."

"Thanks"

He then pulled something more out of his bag, this time a sword and shield, I could only guess who those would be going to."

"Peter, these are tools not toys, the time to use them may soon be at hand. And for you princess..."

He turned toward me, a locket draped off of his fingers and held it out to me. Grabbing it gingerly I accepted it with gratitude. Upon opening it I looked at the two pictures that were represented. One of me and my biological parents the other of my adoptive ones and myself. The ones that lived next to the Pevensie's and the ones that had raised me the past few years.

"Bare them well! I best be off, winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years. Long live Aslan!"

Getting back in his slay he quickly set off. All 6 of us were shouting Merry Christmas toward him but soon it was done. Lucy turned twoard Susan a smug look on her face.

"Told you he was real"

"Did you hear what he said... winter is almost over, you know what that means... no more ice."

Peter was right, we needed to cross the river quickly, hopefully quick enough that we could miss it thawing; it wasn't that faw away now. And with that we quickly set off again.


	13. Chapter 12 Across the Melting River

We hurried down to the river as quickly as possible, it was beginning to melt and we didn't have much time to cross. Looking down at the melting ice Susan stopped and starred on in horror.

"Stop, maybe we should think about this."

"We don't have time."

"I was just trying to be realistic"

"No, you're just trying to be smart."

We made our way slowly down the ice and snow covered hill. I tripped a few times and almost managed too take a few if not all of us down with me, but I did manage to get down the hill without killing anyone. As we stood by the melting river Peter started too cross before Mr. Beaver stopped him mid-step.

"Wait maybe I should go first"

"Maybe you should..."

Mr. Beaver stepped out onto the ice and it began cracking.

"You've been sneaking second helpings again haven't you?"

"Well you never know what meals going to be your last, especially with your cooking."

I grabbed Peter's hand before we all started across the ice, Lucy and I both holding tight to his hands.

"If mum knew what we were doing..."

"MUMS NOT HERE!"

I'd never seen Peter turn on or snap at his sister to that degree before.

"Oh no!"

I turned my head to where Lucy was looking; Peter, Susan and the Beavers did as well. I felt a tug on my hand as Peter started running, pulling me with him. It words telling us to run were lost as a pack of wolves blocked our way. Peter pulled up his sword as everyone stood behind him, everyone besides Mr. Beaver who had his head pinned to the ice by a wolf.

"Put that down boy, someone might get hurt. Leave now while you can, and your brother goes with you."

"Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him!"

"Smart girl"

Everyone was yelling about stopping and leaving, as well as killing the wolf and running him through, I also recall some snide remarks about myself. But for the most part everyone's words were lost and blended together that everyone was failing to see the cracking ice.

"What's the matter son of Adam, we won't wait forever and neither will the river!"

"PETER!"

Lucy's voice seemed frightened and heavily worried. Peter reached out for me with one hand while he maintained his sword in the other. Both Susan and Lucy held onto his coat as he stabbed his sword down into the ice, breaking it a part in every which way. As the water splashed down on top of us we were forced under the water and I was separated from the Pevensie's. The water was freezing and I had to suppress a cry as I forced my way to the rivers edge and pulled myself up into the snow. Coughing I turned onto my back and looked up and standing above me was a gentle face, a large smile spreading across my face.


	14. Chapter 13 Reunited with Narnia

The face that was starring down at me from above was one of the warmest and most welcoming sights I had ever seen.

"ASLAN!"

I sat up quickly with a small burst of energy that faded as quickly as it came.

"Welcome home princess, welcome home."

Shivering, I wrapped my arms around Aslan's neck. He laid one giant paw upon my back and purred softly in my ear. Standing up I was shaking but leaned on Aslan for support, but my knees began to buckle underneath myself. Aslan scooped me up on his back allowing me to twist my face and hands into his mane and accessing his warmth. The great lion broke into a run and we were welcomed into the camp in no time at all.

"Thank you Aslan..."

"Why are you thanking me Kurie? It's my duty as your guardian to protect and care for you."

Nodding my head I climbed off his back and stood there looking around. Placing my hands on my hips I cocked my head to the side still in my soaking wet clothes. I had only been gone for a hundred years or so, and centaurs live a long time. So where was he, I know he was too stubborn to die by the witches hands.

"Speaking of guardian's Aslan, where is that obnoxious centaur guard of mine?"

"Obnoxious am I now milady? And how many times have I of all people gotten you out of trouble?"

Turning around I grinned up at the centaur that had gotten me out of so much trouble as a young child. He walked toward me and bowed low at the waist. Then I myself curtsied before springing forward and nestling myself against him. I was laughing and smiling as he chuckled a warm low laugh.

"I missed you so much Oreius."

"I missed you to my princess. Now, let's get you out of those wet clothes and into something dry."

Nodding I followed after Oreius to a tent and stopped as he pulled the flap to the left for me to enter. As I changed I spoke to Oreius while he stood guard outside the tent.

"Oreius, how did the witch take over? I mean with you and everyone else defending Narnia, how is it she was able to become so powerful?"

"After your parents death and Aslan took you to the world of man, she began gaining followers, like the minotaurs, wolves and dwarfs."

I pulled the flap back and looked up at him, a pained look on my face.

"But dear princess, because of your return and the appearance of the sons and daughters , her icy rule is almost at an end."

Biting my lip I sighed and nodded my head. The thought of the past hurt but I had too continue looking to the future.

"Oreius, could you help me with my hair please?"

Sighing he nodded and held his hand open for the brush.

"Why me?"

I chuckled lightly as I handed him the hairbrush and turned around so he could run the brush through my hair. After he finished I gave him another hug and went to get something to eat. It wasn't long before I began growing tired and headed back to Aslan's tent.

"Are you alright Kurie?"

"Yes just tired, I'm going to go lie down. Could you please wake me when the sons and daughters arrive?"

"Of course child princess."

Leaving Aslan's tent I walked toward my own and shook my head. Pulling the flap to the side I entered and lied down on top of the pillows. It wasn't long before I fell into a warm and comforting sleep.


	15. Chapter 14 Aslan's Camp

"Kurie?"

I felt something large and warm on my back. Turning over I smiled up at Aslan who smiled down at me himself. If he was waking me, that meant the Pevensie's were arriving. And the fact that I was not around meant Peter was likely worried sick which in turn gave me a grand idea.

"Aslan?"

"Yes Princess?"

"The Pevensie's don't know I am, not yet at least. I'm sure Peter is worrying about where I am, and somehow I think pulling a small prank would be fun. So what I'm suggesting is not alerting them to my whereabouts, let them think that I'm missing more so then I really am."

Aslan rolled his eyes at me and nodded his large head, I was beginning to think he was growing tired of my childish pranks. Walking around to the side of me he plopped down and wrapped his body around me. We didn't stay like that long before voices could be heard outside the tents.

"We have come to see Aslan..."

I could hear Peter's voice outside clearly and couldn't help but smile. Aslan stood up, smiled at me and walked through the tent's flap. The wind blew lightly into the tent sending a warm breeze across my face.

"Welcome Peter; son of Adam, welcome Susan and Lucy; daughters of Eve. Welcome Beavers, you have my thanks, but where is the fourth?"

I listened while Peter spoke to Aslan about Edmund's betrayal, Oreius himself was becoming upset himself, the agitation in his voice was obvious.

"I couldn't even protect the princess."

"You mean this princess?"

That was my cue, and no doubt I would get into quite a bit of trouble if I held out any longer. Standing up I walked outside the tent and saw relief pass over Peter's face. He dropped his sword and ran over to me but was stopped with a sword to the chest by Oreius.

"Oreius relax, it's alright..."

Oreius dropped his sword from Peter and mumbled something under his breath, Peter proceeded to pick me up and spin me around before pulling me in for a hug. Time passed by after that, I showed Peter and the girls around camp a bit, introduced them to some to some friends and then relaxed with Peter for some time. Susan and Lucy decided they were going to the river to clean up a bit and when they left Aslan took the chance to speak with Peter. Following Aslan up to the top of the hill I took in a deep breath and starred out to the open before me. I could see Cair Paravel, the kingdom in which I had been named for from where I stood.

"That is Cair Paravel, Kingdom of the four thrones, one of which you will sit in, as High King."

Peter was silent as Aslan spoke, a look of uncertainty written on his face. Grabbing his hand I held it tightly in hopes of making him feel a little more at ease. Pulling me toward him he wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled.

"You doubt the prophecy?"

"No that's just it, I'm not who you think I am..."

"Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley. The Beaver also mentioned you were planning on turning him into a hat. Peter there is a deep magic that rules over Narnia, it defines right from wrong and helps us fulfill destinies, both yours and mine."

Peter went on saying that he wasn't able to protect me or his family, so I took it as my time to leave, Aslan would help convince him otherwise. Reaching up I kissed Peter on the cheek and told him that I would be at the river with the girls. I began heading down the hill and to the river too see what Susan and Lucy were up too.

"I will do what I can for Edmund, I too want my family safe."


	16. Chapter 15 Sir Peter

I sat down on the riverbank and put my feel in the cool water. Susan was trying to talk to Lucy while Lu taunted her older sister. It wasn't long before Susan and Lucy were splashing each other with the water getting myself wet as well. Putting my arms up in defense I walked toward them kicking some water in their direction, joining in their water war. Our fight continued on as Susan walked over to a tree branch in which her towel was tossed over, pulling it down she jumped back in shock. Wolves stood there ready to attack and beginning to descend on us.

"Now we're very tired and we prefer to kill you quickly."

Su threw her towel over the alpha's head, grabbed her horn and we all clammered up a tree in a matter of seconds. Susan was blowing the horn and trying to keep her feet away from the snapping jaws of the dogs. It wasn't long before I heard splashing come from the river and raised my head to see Peter running toward us, sword in hand. Aslan came through the trees moments later and pinned another wolf down just as he was about to pounce Peter. Oreius started advancing to help in the brawl but was called off by Aslan who insisted that it was Peter's battle. I watched in agonizing horror as Peter and the wolf walked in a circle and stopped.

"You may think you're a king, but you're going to die... like a dog!"

In a flash of fur the wolf jumped toward Peter, time seeming to slow down for me, I was scared that I had lost my best friend. Susan, Lucy and I jumped out of the tree and ran to see the damage that had been done. Pushing the wolf from Peter's frame I sighed in relief as the girls dropped down to hug their older brother. Peter looked up at me a playful scowl on his face, reached up grabbed my hand and pulled me down to join the hug. He held onto the three of us, breathing heavily, Aslan had releaded the other wolf who had taken off. He had Oreius along with a few other guards and warriors follow after him. Knowing the wolf would return to the witch's side which in turn would lead them to Edmund. Turning to the four of us he smiled his warm kind smile.

"Peter, clean your sword."

Peter knelt down in front of Aslan, his sword tip pointed to the ground. Aslan placed his paw on Peter's shoulder and knighted him, Peter was gleaming as he stood up now known as; Sir Peter Wolfs Bane, Knight of Narnia. I couldn't help but be proud of him so I pulled him to me and wrapped my arms around his waist.

The next morning Peter rolled over pushing me out of the hammock leaving me sitting on my butt glaring up at him. Rolling over on to his stomach he blinked the sleep from his eyes and smiled down at me. Standing up I turned on me heels and walked to a trunk pulling out a brush and running it through my hair.

"Awe Kurie, don't be like that"

"You're so mean..."

"Yes, I'm so mean as too have accidentally pushed you from the hammock in my sleep."

Standing up he ran his hand through his hair and reached out for my hand.

I tried hiding it but couldn't help but smile and start laughing slightly, I couldn't even manage too pretend being mad at him. Pulling together our attire for the day Peter grabbed my hand once more, pulled the tent flap aside and allowed me to enter into the day light. Peter stopped in his tracks soon after and starred up the hill, my gaze drifted to where his was. Standing there speaking with Aslan was Edmund, back from the grasp of the white witch and safe in the presence of Aslan. I was grateful that he had returned safely to us. Susan and Lucy soon followed suit, but Lucy became a bit to excited and yelled for her brother, flying forward to greet him with a warm hug. Peter grabbed at her and held her back preventing her so she couldn't run up, that conversation needed to stay private. I hadn't taken my gaze away from the two but it wasn't long before Aslan motioned for Edmund to join the rest of us. He did just that but couldn't keep himself from glaring at me as he did so, I just couldn't understand what I had done to have him always upset with me.

"There is no need too speak of what has happened."

"Hello..."

Edmund looked to his siblings, Lucy rushed into her brothers arms and Susan wrapped her arms around his shoulders. I continued to stand there, my hand in Peter's just watching their reunion. Susan asked Edmund how he was the only thing he mentioned was he was tired.

"Get some rest... and Ed, try not to wonder off."

Later that day we all gathered for a meal, four of us sat around the table but Peter stood, drink in hand watching over the four of us. Edmund was shoveling toast into his mouth so quickly I thought he was going to make himself sick; it must have been some time since he has last eaten. Lucy was laughing and smiling at her brothers antics, happy he was back.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast Ed"

"You better pack some up for the journey back"

"We're going home?"

"You are, I promised mum I'd keep you four safe, but it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."

Lucy, Edmund and I fought against Peter on staying in Narnia, I refused to go back this was my home and I was going to fight to win it back. Edmund touched on what the witch could do, but Peter was still adamant on us returning. In the end it was Susan that ended the argument when she stood up and grabbed her boy and quiver stating she was going to the field for some practice, Lucy followed after her. Peter looked to me, his eyes holding worry so I stood up and walked toward him reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Peter relax and go get some practice in yourself, and take Edmund with you. Things will be alright one way or another, I'm going to go take a nap."

Kissing his cheek again I walked away, releasing his hand. Reaching the tent I walked in and curled up in a ball. The truth being I myself was actually scared of what could happen. But I was Narnia's Princess and I had to stay strong, with that resolve I closed my eyes to take my nap.


	17. Chapter 16 The Lion and the Witch

"Hey!"

I woke with a start, a hand sitting on my shoulder. Turning over quickly I felt my hand collide with someone's face. Snapping my eyes open I saw Peter with his hand nursing his own cheek. Sitting up quickly I put my hands on either side of his face in an apologizing manner.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine, come with me"

Peter grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the tent quickly, he was acting uptight and rather worried. We stopped by the others and all watched nervously as the witch was carried through the crowd on her palanquin by the bearing minotaurs and placed down in front of Aslan.

"There's a traitor in your mist Aslan."

The crowd moved back gasping at the very mention of a traitor in camp. Aslan continued to stand strong as he argued back against the Jadis.

"Have you forgotten the deep magic?"

"Do not site the deep magic to me witch! I was there when it was written"

Aslan's growl echoed through the camp, sending shivers into any enemies spine. Jadis pointed to Edmund showing the camp just who's soul she owned. Peter stepped up in defense of his brother leaving me in the open. Jadis laid her eyes on me with a cruel and cold gaze that made me want to shrink away.

"And your dear little princess will follow suit soon after."

Peter grabbed hold of me and pulled me closer toward him protectively, even with the situation I felt relatively safe with him being so close. Aslan growled once more alerting the witch to the fact he was still there and no less protective then he had ever been. Turning to walk away he demanded that he and Jadis speak in private before entering his tent. Jadis followed after him but not without first stopping and giving me another cold stare down. Peter kept his shoulders squared back and ready to fight until she was inside the tent before dropping to the grass and pulling me with him. Edmund and Lucy had started playing with the grass and Susan sat quietly with the four of us, I myself had curled myself into a small ball with my head on Peter's shoulder. I started nodding off but my body became alert once more as the witch came out from the tent.

Standing quickly the five of us stood hopeful that she would give her claim on Edmund up.

"She has given up her claim on the son of Adam's blood."

Aslan looked to me sadly, guilt haunting his eyes. We both knew that she would never stop trying for my life. She'd been hunting me since long before my parents death, my birth was a wrench in her plans. I gripped the cloth of Peter's shirt while Aslan made that fact known to the rest of camp; to my guards, his guards and the world I considered my family. The cheers from Edmund's safety soon faded as the news was made public.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?"

Aslan let out a roar that could make any brave man cower in fear. It was so loud and chilling that even a girl that had known him her whole life and hair standing on end. As soon as the witch left I kissed Peter's cheek and ran to join Aslan in his tent before he could even stop me. I knew that sadness would soon come into camp and I wanted too spend at least some of the time before the storm with him. Oreius followed close behind me, my guard true and strong. I curled up next to Aslan and played with his main, I talked to him about many things for hours before dinner fell upon us.

After dinner I retired to my tent to get ready for bed. Peter had stayed close to me after my time with Aslan, never letting me out of his sight. Pulling on a nightgown I climbed on to the hammock and curled up, grabbing Peter's hand I pulled him down close to me and hid my face.

"Peter, everything will be alright, you'll see."

I was lying to him, I wasn't sure myself what would come of my friends, of my family or even myself. After tonight everything would change, everything would be like walking through fire. But even if Peter knew I was afraid and struggling there would be little he could do, I had to stay strong for his sake, he was still young and very unsure of what to do, he had no clue of how to lead an army. I wrapped my arms around his waist, lied my head on his chest, closed my eyes and waited for the pain that I would feel in my heart in the hours to come.


	18. Chapter 17 You have to Lead us

Curling up against Peter that night I shivered regardless of how warm the night really was. I was scared for the future and was worried about what would become of my home. I listened to the boys snoring as I lied awake, staring at the roof of the tent. With Aslan gone, my country would never be the same, so much happiness and light would be taken away from everyone, even from me. I struggled through the knowledge of the conversation Aslan and I had had earlier in the day, but couldn't tell Peter what was happening, but I still didn't want to be alone. I would wake him and just tell him I had a nightmare, I had them often enough, it was a believable excuse.

Turning to my side I moved the hair out of Peter's face and kissed his forehead. When that didn't wake him I shook him lightly, which still didn't wake him. I had already been somewhat crying so to wake him I just let the crying get a bit louder, if it woke Edmund in the process it woke Edmund. Peter's eyes snapped open and he frantically sat up pulling me to him. Rubbing my back he tried calming me down, but it didn't help any. Peter was becoming all the more worried and his worrying was only about to get worse.

"Kurie whats wrong?"

Shaking my head I refused to talk, what was the point when I wasn't allowed to tell him anything. I just let the tears drop and bit my lip, the emotion was becoming overwhelming. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and laid his cheek on the top of my head. Closing my eyes I let the tears run down my face, the feelings had only continued to grown when I woke Peter. Thoughts rushed through my head but my breath caught in my throat rather quickly, I couldn't breath and it lasted for so long.

"Kurie...Kurie!"

Peter's voice was growing frantic, and even the fear in me grew stronger. After what seemed like hours of fear between the two of us my breathing slowly started coming back. Peter took a sigh of relief as I took in multiple deep breaths. I knew Aslan was gone, I had asked for a sign and was sent just that. Burying my head as deep as I could into Peter's chest I sobbed, I knew that I was acting like a baby but for me at the time it didn't matter, I didn't care. I had just lost someone that was so much like a father to me; he was gone and now we had to find another way to defeat the witch.

I started calming down after awhile, the adrenaline in my body depleting. Finally tired my eyelids were getting heavy my tight grip on Peter loosening but still unwilling to let go. I refused to loose anyone else that I loved, and although Edmund had a clear distaste for me I still loved him as well. Closing my eyes I envisioned Aslan's warm face before falling into complete blackness. Not long after falling asleep I was awoken again by a cool air rush over my face causing me to turn into Peter in hopes of keeping warm, but he in turn jolted awake and pulled his sword from it's sheath. Opening my eyes I sighed as I realized what was going on.

"Fear not my princes; I come with tidings of grave news."

Peter, Edmund and I all sat up from our sleeping positions. It was still quite dark out and we were all still rather tired, I knew what news the tree nymph came bearing, I didn't want to hear it, I didn't want it to be true, as true as I knew it was. Wrapping my arms around Peter's arm I rested my head on his shoulder, trying to block out the voices. Peter started to cry, he now understood why I had been upset and it hurt him. Moving is arm out of mine he pulled me to him in an attempt to comfort me and himself.

"I'm sorry..."

Peter whispered quietly to me, his gently and sympathetic apology. Closing my eyes once again I did my best to push the thought that this could quite possibly be the last morning I spent with Peter out of my mind. Standing up Peter walked out of the tent, my hand in his. The sky was lightening up now, but it was the worst sunrise I had even witnessed.

"It's true, he's gone"

"Then you'll have to lead us, there's a whole army out there waiting to follow you."

"I cant"

That wasn't the Peter I knew, he had always wanted to go away and help his father, to protect me and his family from the enemies that threatened us. So where was that Peter, the Peter that would do anything to protect the people that he held dear to him.

"Aslan believed you could."

I wasn't going to stay quiet, I knew Peter could do this, he just had to stop running. I heard a sigh and looked up at Edmund's face.

"And so do Kurie and I"

That put a small smile on my face, Edmund had actually used my name in a non cruel sentence. As sad as this day was, that was something I had been waiting years for. Oreius stood above a map looking intently at Peter.

"What are your orders?"

Peter had started talking about war plans, but every time I started putting in my two sense I was told to go sit down. And strangely enough it wasn't by Edmund, but Peter; my significant other, that should have been listening to what I had to say. I didn't care if he was going to be high king or not, we were supposed to be partners and I had the knowledge, I lived and breathed for Narnia. Sitting down on a stone I huffed a breath of annoyance, I knew how to fight as well as strategize, I had overheard and listened to my father and his advisers more than enough to learn.

When the boys stood up and headed to the armory I followed, there was not way I wasn't going to the battlefield. I sat with Peter as Edmund strapped on his armor and when he left I grabbed my own. Peter grabbed my hand as I reached for the chain-mail small enough to fit me.

"Absolutely not Kurie, no way no how."

Knocking his hand out of the way I glared up at him, his lack of listening to me already had me irritated, I wasn't going too allow him to boss me around. Softening my gaze I shook my head, I didn't want to let him out of my sight, how was I supposed to make him realize that. I was terrified that I would loose him too, not to mention I really didn't want to sit back at camp all on my own.

"Peter that's unfair..."

"What's unfair Kurie, the fact that I don't want you hurt, or the fact that I'm doing this for you? To protect your home and you."

"Peter, I understand that, but do you realize that I don't want to loose you? I just lost someone I care deeply for and now you're going to go to war and make me worry that I am going to lose you too. You have to let me go, Pete I know how to fight just as well as any man. I was raised by Oreius which means I was raised with a sword in hand."

Peter sighed and at first I thought it was a sign of defeat, but there was no way it was going to be that easy. He lowered his hand and shook his head at me his gaze becoming harsh.

"Kurie, I cannot allow it."

Lowering my hand from the chain-mail I stormed out, I wasn't going to let this go and I wasn't going too lose. If Peter wouldn't give in the easy way I would gain back up and make him give in the hard way. Oreius wasn't a big fan of me fighting, and truth be told the only training he had given me was defensive not offensive, but he knew what I was going through. I had anger and rage building within me, anger that would best be taken out on the battlefield.

"OREIUS!"

Oreius trotted out of a group of soldiers, he sported his armor and sword around his waist. He knew that I was angered and seemed like he was going to do just about anything to fix it. Then again he became angered when he saw the tears on my face; he had jumped to the conclusion that Peter had done something to hurt me.

"What is it princess?"

"I want to fight, you can't all leave me here! There is to much anger and rage in me to be left where I will destroy everything around me. You have to let me fight... please Oreius... tell Peter to let me fight..."

He fell back stunned but gathered his senses and shook his head the same way Peter had.

"Why are you acting like like this princess? You need to calm down, I understand your pain, but as your guardian do you really expect me to let you go to a battlefield?"

"Oreius I was raised by you, with sword in hand. I might not be the best warrior but I can still fight."

"Kurie, I trained you as a back up defense if the danger came to you not for you to run into the danger."

"Oreius... give me armor and a sword, I have lost to many people in this and any other world to war and I refuse to stand by and wait to hear the news that I just lost more. Oreius I can do this!"

He sighed in defeat and nodded his head, he knew I had the right and very good points. Oreius walked with me back to the armory where Oreius chose my armor and helped me strap in. Peter was put out and even against Oreius's decision, but knew he had lost when my own guardian was the one strapping me into my armor. When Oreius walked out of the tent I grabbed hold of Peter's hand, he was tense and trying to refrain from removing his hand from mine.

"Peter..."

"Kurie, please don't do this..."

He looked at me fear the only emotion in his eyes.

"I can't risk loosing you."

"Peter, I swear to you I will be careful, I won't loose my life."

Finally sighing in defeat he gripped tightly to my hand, reached down and kissed me lightly. We both left the safety of the tent and headed toward our horses, sheath and sword attached to our hips. Today was the day that I saw to it Jadis lost her life.


	19. Chapter 18 Battle for Narnia

I starred over the battlefield, the enemy slowly approaching, the witch leading them. She had constructed and designed a garment from Aslan's mane, that only added fuel to the fire that burned within me. I wanted nothing more than to run her through with my blade. I started clenching my fists tighter and tighter before I felt someone grab my hand. Looking up I saw Peter smiling his loving smile at me, his hand holding mine trying to reassure me.

"Are you going to be alright princess?"

"Yes, just let me at her, let me take her life the way she took the lives of others."

Anger was pulsing through me and I anticipated the start of the battle. I needed to watch her die as cruel as it sounded, she didn't deserve to live in the glorious beautiful world.

"They come your highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own."

"Numbers do not win battles"

"But I bet they help..."

I had to agree with Peter, numbers did help the cause of war, even if they didn't always win them. The witch's approach grew more and more; the distance closing. With a wave of his sword through the air Peter signaled the gryphon's to attack, they flew forward with attack on the mind.

"Are you with me?"

"To the death"

"Kurie?"

I nodded my head, I was with him though and through and I swore to be careful no matter what. But I would not control the blood lust that coursed through my veins for much longer.

"FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!"

We raced forward, and soon clashed with the opponent. I was careful but still managed to take out the enemy, I felt no remorse taking out anybody who stood behind Jadis. It wasn't long before we were being pushed back, not long before we were being overpowered. We needed more soldiers but there was no one left that could fight.

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!"

I started to ride back but my horse was taken down, out from under me. I watched as a minotaur charged, whatever I was going to do I had to figure it out quick. Looking over my shoulder I saw Peter coming to my aid, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up on his horse, dodging at the last second.

"You idiot, you promised me you'd be careful!"

"I'm sorry Peter!"

The unicorn that Peter had been riding was taken out from under us soon after, we fell hard and the first thought that enter my head was if Peter was alright. Sitting up he had rolled away from me, but he was okay. Looking to the side I watched as Oreius charged at a rhino, Peter yelled for him to stop but he just continued to charge. I watched on in horror as the witch turned him to stone.

"NO!"

Standing I grabbed my sword and started slashing through those who had helped take away the people I loved. I had no idea where Peter was but soon I saw Edmund running down the hill toward me. Turning around I looked into the eyes of the very reason for my fire, but it was to late as she raised her sword and quickly moved it down, tearing through me.

"Finally"

I couldn't hold back the agonizing scream that pierced the air, a scream that I believed would fall upon deaf ears. There was too much noise for anyone to hear the scream I had let out. Edmund dropped his sword on her staff, shattering it, I realized he had been coming to my rescue. Time seemed to slow and horror took over when Jadis shoved the remainder of her broken wand into Edmund's side.

He fell next to me, turned his head and smiled, he hadn't smiled for me since we had met. Scooting closer to him I lied my head on his outstretched arm and smiled myself. It seemed that as our final moments came closer he had finally stopped hating me, but I still needed to know what I had done to make him start hating me for so many years.

"Edmund? Why have you detested me for so long?"


	20. Chapter 19 False Hate

Edmund starred at the sky and started to speak, explaining a curious story to me and bringing me back to a time a few years prior.

I opened my eyes in the darkness of the night. Susan and Lucy were lying close to me asleep, this was the first sleep over we had had in awhile. But upon awaking I realized I had to use the loo and that was in the house. Grabbing my stuffed lion I stood up and walked as silently as I could out of the bomb shelter. Opening the hatch to the underground bunker I looked up to the sky, light water hitting my face, it was starting to rain. Running for the house I opened the back door and made my way up the stairs as quietly as possible.

Quietly opening the door to the loo I sat down on the jon. My lion lap and by the time I had finished the first clap of thunder echoed through the air. Pulling up my pants I ran for the closest door to the loo. Knocking on it hopefully only loud enough to wake the occupant up I closed my eyes and started breathing heavily. Looking up from the floor when the door opened I had realized that the occupant of the room was the eldest of the four Pevensie children, as well as the caring boy I had grown a crush on. I watched as Peter rubbed his eyes, I felt bad for waking him

"Kurie, is something wrong?"

"C-Can I st-stay here until the st-storm blows through?"

Peter grabbed me by the hand and led me through the darkness, sitting me down on the edge of his bed. Another loud clap of thunder roared through the sky and the lightning streaked brightly soon after. I jumped and coward down into myself, holding my lion closer to me, I felt like such a baby being afraid of the worlds natural happenings.

"Kurie, are you okay?"

"I-I don't like thunder or light-lightning..."

We both scooted back on the bed and leaned against the wall I held my lion closer to me and kept my knees to my chest. I would jump every now and then when the weather picked up after the first few times Peter reached over and grabbed on to my hand, holding it as reassurance.

"Kurie, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes..."

"Why is it that you have that stuffed lion with you all the time? And why did you name it what you did?"

That made me giggle a bit, he was good at cheering me up, but I couldn't tell him the complete truth.

"Well, the neighbors next to my old house had a dog that they named Aslan. I loved playing with that dog and even asked my parents if we could have one. Of course they told me no, but they took me to the toy store to find a stuffed one instead. I went to grab a stuffed dog yes, but when I saw the lion I felt the need for that one instead. And of course I still gave it the same name as my favorite dog. He's been with me ever since and makes me feel better."

The story I fabricated wasn't to far from the truth. Of course Aslan wasn't a dog the neighbors had owned. However he had been a guardian and a loving one at that. But Aslan had always made me feel safe, which is hwy the same name had been given to the stuffed one. It made me feel like he was still there.

Peter nodded and leaned his head back against the wall yawning, his eyes closing and leading back to the sleep I woke him up from. I wasn't to far off and fell asleep leaning on his shoulder, I felt safe for the first time in awhile. The next morning I woke up to hear one of the girls screaming for their mother to come look at something. When I opened my eyes I realized that what they were calling their mother for was Peter and I.

"It's so cute! Kurie and Peter look like a real couple!"

Peter opened his eyes and shot the girls a death glare. He started yelling at the girls to get out of his room, that they had no right to have entered it. Edmund was standing behind them looking directly at me before turning and walking out, the girls following suit.

"Kurie, I uh..."

Peter stumbled over his words trying to find the right ones, and eventually confessing having feelings for me. We were kids at the time, we didn't really know what the feelings were, but we both knew that they were there and they were strong. Leaving his bedroom I had a broad smile on my face but felt someone behind me. Turning around Edmund was standing by his brothers bedroom looking at me.

"You disgust me"

"W-What?"

That was all he said before walking past me and down the hall. From that day on Edmund started growing cold toward me.

"I never really hated you, I was jealous of my brother and upset that you picked him over me, I had a crush on you too but you didn't ever notice."

I was shocked and rather surprised, he was right I had never noticed him having a crush on me.

"I'm sorry Ed..."

He shook his head the best he could.

"It's okay, it's something I shouldn't be holding against you. Forgive me?"

"As long as you forgive me"

I started closing my eyes but felt someone shaking me lightly, I could hear Ed's voice telling me to stay awake. Opening my eyes I saw a flash of gold and fur fly over the top of me, I heard female screaming and then silence.

"Edmund! Kurie!"

Sound came back soon after and I heard Susan's frantic voice and running in our direction. Edmund and I were both gasping for air by this point, the pain becoming excruciating, I couldn't handle much more of it. Lucy bent down next to the two of us, I grabbed for her hand.

"Ed first!"

"Kurie?"

"Edmund first, he needs it more then I do."

Lucy changed direction and placed a drop of her gift into Edmund's mouth. I had closed my eyes my breathing becoming choppy, but I could hear Edmund beginning to breath normally again. Seconds later I tasted a sweet drop of liquid in my own mouth and opened my eyes, my side still hurt and my breathing was still uneasy, but it slowly started becoming normal.

"When are you two ever going to do as you're told?"

I sat up and smiled as I watched the four hug each other. They were happy that they were all safe and okay, and for that I was thankful. Peter looked at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me down into a hug. He and Edmund wrapped their arms around me, I started laughing myself. I finally had been accepted by Edmund and that made me feel like everything was golden. Lucy got a broad smile on her face and stood up, sprinting off in one direction and then another, healing everyone that she could get too.


	21. Chapter 20 The Royal Corronation

I walked quickly down the hall, my red and white dress flowing behind me. I was late for the coronation and needed to get there as quickly as I could. Picking up my brisk walk into a run and I made it just in time.

"Nice of you to join us princess"

Smiling up at Aslan, Oreius and the Pevensie's I tried slowing my breathing. When it finally had slowed I lifted myself onto Aslan's back; Lucy and Susan to the left and the boys to the right, the elder two closest to Aslan and I. I listened as horns sounded and the six of us moved forward, we were followed by the beavers holding the crowns for the Pevensie's, following them was Tumnus the faun.

When we reached the front of the throne room, the Pevensie's walked forward and stood in front of four thrones. I climbed down from Aslan's back and stood to his right, Tumnus stood to his left. After a few seconds Tumnus grabbed a floral silver tiara from one of the beavers and walked forward placing it on top of Lucy's head.

"To the glistening eastern sea I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant."

It was my turn next, I grabbed a silver crown and moved in front of a bowing Edmund, placing it on top of his head I backed away as he stood up and Aslan spoke once more.

"To the great western wood I give you King Edmund the Just."

The third crowning was that of Susan, Tumnus took care of that, he placed a golden floral tiara on Su's head.

"To the radiant southern sun I give you Queen Susan the Gentle."

I finally grabbed the last crown, excited to crown the new High King of Narnia. He was in a low boy one of arm over his knee. His head was in a low bow, and I walked toward him with as much grace as I could, which in all honesty wasn't a whole lot. Placing the golden crown on top of his head I backed up and admired the young man as he stood tall.

"And to the clear northern skies, I give you King Peter the Magnificent."

Peter continued to stand tall and grand, he really was a king and I knew then that whatever he did he truly would be magnificent.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen."

"LONG LIVE KING PETER! LONG LIVE QUEEN SUSAN! LONG LIVE KIND EDMUND! LONG LIVE QUEEN LUCY!"

We cheered loudly for the new Kings and Queens, but I then felt something of weight on top of my own head. Turning around I looked up to Oreius, and reaching to the top of my head I felt a tiara of my own sitting there.

"Welcome home Princess"

I hadn't realized the attention that had turned to me until I heard the cheering and shouting. A happiness from everyone welcoming me home, I was happy to be home. I felt something wrap around my waist and looked up to see Peter, he bent his head down to my ear.

"Welcome home"

The remainder of the day carried on beautifully, I had so much fun laughing and cheering. I shared absolutely perfect dances with everyone. I felt safe and sound and once again I was finally home. But I almost forgot to mention, my story doesn't end here, not for me, Oreius or the Pevensie's because now our real adventures would begin.

 _Thank you everyone for the support! The next book will take me a bit longer since I won't be jumping directly into Prince Caspian. I am delighted to say that Kurie and the Pevensie's have many more adventures for you all to read before they meet Prince Caspian. So please be patient and look forward to that! I look forward to writing it._


End file.
